


kids again

by pigeonv



Series: I miss the old times, I miss you [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Exes, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Producer Park Chanyeol, Singer Byun Baekhyun, habrá una tercera parte (?, kyungsoo sigue enamorado de baekhyun, pero baekhyun es feliz actualmente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonv/pseuds/pigeonv
Summary: Kyungsoo sabía que, cumplir un sueño y ser feliz, eran dos cosas completamente diferentes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: I miss the old times, I miss you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009740





	kids again

\- Señor Doh -Kyungsoo detuvo su andar en cuanto escuchó la voz de la secretaria Kim-. El señor Kwon quiere verlo antes de que vaya a casa.

La secretaria Kim le hizo un ademán para señalarle el ascensor que ya estaba abierto, listo para ir al piso diecinueve, directo a la oficina de su jefe. ¿Qué podría querer ahora? Acababa de regresar de Estados Unidos, la grabación de la película había tomado más tiempo del estipulado y pensó que tendría tiempo para descansar.

Se subió al ascensor, dejó que la mujer cerrara las puertas y marcara el número en el tablero. Tomó su celular para mandarle un mensaje a su mánager, tendría que volver a entrar al estacionamiento con el coche, si hubiera caminado un poco más rápido sería libre de tener que ver al presidente ese día, incluso ya iría directo a casa.

El trayecto de subida le pareció eterno, el ascensor se detuvo en un par de ocasiones, tuvo que saludar cordialmente a los trabajadores que subían algunos pisos después de comer algo. A Kyungsoo le dolía todo el cuerpo, cerró los ojos un momento, el recuerdo de una sonrisa apareció por su mente, haciéndolo estremecerse, si no tenía cuidado sus ojos se pondrían rojos por tratar de contener las lágrimas.

¿Qué le pasaba últimamente? Se aclaró la garganta, pero parecía tener un nudo cortándole el paso a la saliva. Quería tanto llegar a casa, tomar un baño y dormir los próximos tres días, sin tener que preocuparse por comer siquiera. No iba a dejar que una nueva ola de depresión le atacara, le había costado tres meses salir de la última, ¿el gatillo? Haber filmado una ridícula película anti amor. Se veía reflejado en la vida patética del personaje que interpretó.

Estaba seguro que, si Baekhyun llegase a ver la película, se burlaría de él, tanto que acabaría en el suelo casi orinándose de la risa. Quería imaginarse que le sentaría bien verlo sufrir por amor, aunque fuera todo ficción, quería imaginárselo de esa manera, porque si lo imaginaba sintiéndose igual de identificado que él, las cosas se descontrolaban dentro de su cabeza.

Cuatro años alejado de Baekhyun y aún esperaba verlo hecho un desastre en la cocina cuando entrara después de un día largo de trabajo. Lo imaginaba con en esas camisetas extra grandes que le gustaba usar para estar en la casa, descalzo, con el mandil puesto, meneando el ramen que ya se evaporaba de más en la olla sobre la estufa, cantando su canción favorita.

¿Seguirá cantando? Kyungsoo sólo tenía noches buenas de descanso cuando escuchaba las grabaciones que había dejado atrás, covers que había hecho por diversión en el estudio que un contacto le había prestado. Recordaba lo nervioso que estaba Baekhyun parado por primera vez enfrente de un micrófono. El productor lo elogió una sola vez y lo vio perder la vergüenza poco a poco.

No supo en qué momento estaba en la oficina del presidente, su cuerpo dejó de actuar en automático cuando el señor Kwon le dijo que podía tomar asiento. Le preguntó si quería algo para beber y Kyungsoo dijo que agua estaba bien, unos minutos después la secretaria Kim regresó con una botella con agua y un vaso de vidrio con hielos.

\- Me alegra que no hubiese inconvenientes con Rina durante la filmación, parece una joven bastante… inestable.

Inestable era poco para describir a Rina, su coprotagonista era una de las actrices más populares de la industria, pero tenía un temperamento indeseable, era todo un milagro que ningún rumor sobre sus cambios de humor corriera por ahí.

\- Somos profesionales después de todo.

El señor Kwon sonrió, luego estiró su mano para tomar un sobre amarillo de la mesa de centro, se lo tendió a Kyungsoo, él lo tomó sin decir nada.

\- El productor con el que trabajaste en tu primer drama nos ha contactado -vio al presidente Kwon cruzarse de piernas y pasar una mano por encima del humidificador a su lado-. Nos ha parecido una buena propuesta el guion que nos trajo, él quiere que protagonices su próximo drama. Creemos que sería perfecto para que se cuenten anécdotas de tus inicios en la actuación, será buena publicidad que las personas que trabajaron contigo hace tantos años digan que sigas siendo igual de educado y humilde, ¿no crees?

Kyungsoo dejó de escuchar al presidente, había abierto el sobre y leído el borrador del primer capítulo, se saltó unas cuantas páginas. Frunció las cejas cuando vio algo que no le gustó, en efecto… parecía un manuscrito interesante, pero tendría que hacer algo que estaba fuera de discusión.

\- Pensé que los dramas ya me quedaban muy pequeños, ¿no fue eso lo que dijo hace tres largometrajes?

\- Oh, vamos, Kyungsoo… sabes que los dramas están de moda, incluso ahora que hay más difusión mundialmente. ¿Qué te parece si lo tomamos como una serie? No lo llamemos drama, ¿quieres?

\- Que sea un drama no es el verdadero problema… -Kyungsoo guardó silencio unos segundos-. La historia es sobre un chico que tiene una banda con sus amigos de la universidad, el protagonista es el vocalista de dicha banda… sabe muy bien que no canto, señor Kwon.

\- ¿Qué no cantas? -El presidente echó la cabeza atrás-. ¿Sabes cuántos musicales te has perdido por ese tonto capricho tuyo? Pensé que cuando te dieras cuenta que las oportunidades llegaban cederías, pero sigues igual de cerrado que hace ocho años, alguien que ni siquiera estudió actuación como tú no debería de ser tan quisquilloso con su trabajo.

\- Alguien que no estudió actuación como yo es la principal fuente de ingreso de esta agencia, agradecería que cuidara mejor sus palabras, señor Kwon.

\- Lo siento, muchacho -dijo visiblemente frustrado-. Nadie puede discutir que tienes talento para actuar, eres un genio… has logrado convertirte en el _novio de la nación_. Pero haces la mitad de trabajo por no querer cantar, hay actores que lo hacen mal y aun así triunfan como cantantes. Toda la agencia puede decírtelo, tus habilidades en el canto están lejos de ser las de un amateur. Debo darte crédito por eso también, ya que nunca has querido tomar clases de canto.

\- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de mis habilidades de canto? -Kyungsoo tomó un trago a su vaso de agua fría, su boca estaba seca de pronto-. Las únicas veces que me han escuchado cantar son en las cenas de la agencia.

\- Hay que ser sordo para negar que lo haces mejor que muchos idols.

\- Yo no canto.

\- Ya hemos dicho que sí, Kyungsoo.

Trató de calmarse, su cabeza no dejaba de carburar, ¿cómo podía decirle que no lo haría? No iba a cantar, no iba a empezar una carrera como cantante, no estaba dispuesto a pararse en un estudio, no lo haría.

\- Señor Kwon, sé que me ha apoyado todos estos años, pero no puedo hacerlo… lo siento mucho.

\- Tienes que dejar el pasado atrás -escuchar salir esas palabras de los labios del presidente lo hicieron sentir enojado y triste a la vez-, no es nada bueno que sigas cargando el fantasma de Baekhyun sobre tus hombros.

\- No vuelva a decir su nombre -dijo con un tono más alto, incapaz de controlar el tono de su voz-. He trabajado todos estos años sin un descanso, todavía sin la mitad del trabajo que implica cantar, he estado haciendo mucho para promocionar. Le respeto y agradezco su apoyo, pero no he logrado perdonarle por los malos ratos que me hizo pasar, no puedo seguir escuchando el nombre de Baekhyun salir de su boca.

Se levantó del sillón, dejó caer el manuscrito sobre la mesa de centro, se dirigió a la puerta sin esperar una respuesta.

\- Tienes un contrato con nosotros y una película en postproducción, también una reputación, ¿por qué arriesgarte a perderlo todo por algo tan simple como cantar?

\- Se equivoca -Kyungsoo regresó a verle una última vez, sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta, apretándola tanto que sus dedos estaban más blancos de las yemas-. Esa reputación de la que habla está construida sobre una pérdida, yo ya perdí lo que consideraba más importante en mi vida… no piense mal, incluso si me despidiera, no sería ni la mitad de doloroso comparándolo con lo que perdí hace cuatro años.

\- Cantarás, Doh Kyungsoo, lo harás.

Las últimas palabras del presidente Kwon penetraron en lo profundo de su ser. De algo estaba seguro, no iba a hacerlo, no iba a cantar. Si negarse significaba perder la reputación que había construido aquellos ocho años, estaría encantado de rescindir su contrato.

***

\- No deberías de hablarle así al presidente Kwon -Jaehyun, su manager, conducía mientras trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón-. ¿En serio estás dispuesto a perder tu trabajo por no hacer algo que se te da bien?

\- Llévame a su casa -Jaehyun suspiró, totalmente cansado de aquellos arranques caprichosos.

\- Ya te dije que no vive más ahí, ¿por qué no entiendes? -Aun cuando sus palabras decían que no quería llevarlo, encendió las direccionales para dar la vuelta a la siguiente oportunidad-. ¿No querías ir a descansar? No deberías de avivar recuerdos, viviste ahí hace muchísimo tiempo.

\- Su familia sigue viviendo ahí, además tengo el derecho de visitar el lugar donde solía vivir cuando iba al colegio -Kyungsoo regresó la vista a la ventana-. Y no deberías regañarme si de todas maneras me vas a llevar.

\- Sólo porque me acaban de avisar que no han terminado el aseo en tu penthouse, tengo que entretenerte antes de que decidas pasar la noche en un hotel, es peligroso ahora que estás tan enojado con el presidente, la última vez pasaste todo un mes escondido.

\- La seguridad es mejor que en el departamento, es divertido que no los dejen siquiera pisar el interior del hotel.

\- Eres muy cruel, ¿podrías hacer mi trabajo más fácil?

Después de aquello, el camino estuvo silencioso, Kyungsoo se conectó al bluetooth de la camioneta y la voz de Baekhyun inundó el espacio reducido, Jaehyun comenzó a tararear la canción. Kyungsoo bajó la ventanilla, el aire le tocó el rostro y lo despeinó, pero se sentía bien. Echó la cabeza para atrás, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Una vez más yendo a recorrer aquel vecindario, recordando cómo solían ir en bicicleta al colegio, las risas, los besos y caricias torpes, las lágrimas y la expectativa al irse a vivir juntos. Por más que quería olvidarlo, no podía. Esos recuerdos eran preciados, eran parte de él. Todos los días que conformaban su pasado lo habían hecho el hombre que era en el presente. Cada una de las decisiones que había tomado, eran ahora parte de su vida diaria.

Si tan sólo no se hubiera quedado callado aquella noche, si le hubiese dicho en voz alta que lo prefería a él sobre todas las cosas; si no hubiera dudado… ¿Baekhyun seguiría a su lado?

¿Podría su presente ser diferente?

***

Había una temporada del año en la cual su soledad se intensificaba, los recuerdos de aquella noche se convertían casi en pesadillas. Recordaba la expresión en el rostro de Baekhyun, la manera en la que las fotos que había tomado el paparazzi cayeron de sus hermosas manos, los sollozos en la habitación principal que podía escuchar desde la sala.

Las palabras de Baekhyun estaban en el aire, en ese momento no pudo moverse, trató de mover los labios, pero estaban sellados. Había sido un cobarde, mantenerlo a su lado no era lo mejor para Baekhyun. No podía seguir cuando, cada rumor que la agencia debía de silenciar con dinero, lo lastimaba a él más que a nadie. Kyungsoo no era lo mejor para Baekhyun, tenía que dejarlo ir… tuvo que dejarlo ir.

\- Terminamos, Doh Kyungsoo… -Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Baekhyun antes de salir del departamento.

Después de aquello, Kyungsoo se arrepintió tanto, no quería un final tan amargo para su primer y único amor, trató de contactarlo tantas veces, le mandó mensajes que jamás llegaron a él, sus amigos se lo negaron. Baekhyun se esfumó entre sus manos como una ola golpeando la orilla de la playa.

\- Levántate, Kyungsoo -Jaehyun entró a su habitación, abrió las ventanas y dejó la molesta luz del sol entrar-. ¿Sabes que las lecturas del guion comenzaran dentro de una semana? Tienes que presentarte, ahí se tomarán las fotos para anunciar tu regreso a la pantalla chica.

Jaehyun siguió explicándole que la noticia de que él sería el protagonista se estaba manejando como alto secreto, estaba funcionando bien para publicidad. Las reacciones del público serían positivas, todos decían que era imposible que alguien como Kyungsoo tomara un papel en un drama después de regresar de una grabación en el extranjero.

Escuchó algo sobre un concurso de productores, al parecer las canciones ganadoras serían las que se usarían en el drama. La verdad, le dijo Jaehyun, era que elegían las que pegaban más con la trama, no las mejores. Sin embargo, decían que la canción principal era buena, puso un CD sobre el buró, luego le dijo que calentaría en el microondas la comida rápida que había traído para almorzar. Lo dejó sólo en la habitación de nuevo.

Había estado metido en la cama por casi tres semanas, no quería saber nada del drama del chico universitario, con muchos amigos y una banda. No estaba dispuesto a cantar, no cuando era el más grande sueño que Baekhyun no pudo cumplir por estar a su lado.

Tomó el CD del buró, tenía escrito con plumón permanente _LOEY studio_ y, lo que supuso sería el título de la canción: “ _I miss the old times, I miss you_ ”. Era un título bastante largo, supuso que, cuando se grabara formalmente, lo cambiarían por algo más corto. Tenía curiosidad, porque no era de ningún estudio que hubiese escuchado antes, un estudio emergente había ganado una competencia, el demo de la canción tenía que ser muy bueno.

Abrió la caja de plástico y puso el CD en su reproductor, el disco comenzó a girar hasta que una melodía salió de las bocinas. El teclado daba introducción a los demás instrumentos, sabía por el título que la canción sería triste, pero el ritmo no se escuchaba tan deprimente.

Medio minuto de introducción no lo preparó para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, la voz del demo era dulce y educada en el canto, las palabras seguían fluyendo directo a su interior, la letra parecía estar escrita para él, parecía estar hablándole directamente… la voz lo había tomado con la guardia baja, el timbre inconfundible al cantar.

\- ¿Dónde tenías escondida esa grabación de Baekhyun? -Jaehyun entraba de nuevo a la habitación y dejaba la pregunta en el aire-. ¿Eso es un cover? Jamás había escuchado la canción en mi vida.

\- Es la canción ganadora -dijo levantándose rápidamente de su cama, para dirigirse al baño, no necesitaba que Jaehyun lo viera llorar.

\- ¿La canción ganadora?

Kyungsoo cerró la puerta del baño, podía escuchar todavía fragmentos de la melodía, algunas palabras eran ininteligibles, las lágrimas le resbalaron por sus mejillas, respiró profundo. Una sonrisa se abrió paso por sus labios, dentro de toda aquella tristeza había algo bueno.

Baekhyun seguía cantando.


End file.
